Doble Vida
by Rommita Cullen
Summary: Las cosas jamás son lo que parecen y mucho menos las personas.Bella con tal de olvidar la vida que tanto detesta es capaz de ser quien no es. ¿Podrá ser capaz de perder lo que más quiere por las apariencias?. One-shot


_Los personajes son de propiedad intelectual de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia_

**Doble vida**

Todo es esta vida pasa por una razón, y siempre es para mejor, o eso solía decir mamá. Nunca me imaginé que la vida podía cambiar de un día para otro y de la forma más terrible.

Hace poco más de un año, perdí a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, a mi madre o eso quería pensar yo. Nos abandonó a mí y a mi padre por seguir a un tipo 10 años más joven que ella, un tal Phil quien le ofrecía toda la diversión del mundo que se perdió por cuidar de mí por dieciséis años. Vivíamos en Atlanta, mi papá es oficial de policía y yo no tenía más hermanos, por lo que decidimos que ya no era necesario vivir en un lugar donde cada rincón nos recordaba la dolorosa perdida que habíamos tenido. Papá recibió una oferta de traslado a un pueblo en la península de Olimpyc, y con gusto la aceptó.

Cuando llegamos a Forks, un pueblito tranquilo y muy lluvioso, decidí que dejaría atrás a la antigua Isabella Swan, la chica tímida e introvertida que no tenía amigos en Atlanta, y sería Bella Swan, una chica extrovertida y superficial que no dejaría que nadie mas la lastimara de esa forma. Como era nueva, nadie conocería quien fui ni quien quería ser, ahora quería ser la chica más popular del instituto y hoy un año después de mi llegada podría decir que cumplí lo que me propuse.

-Bells… podrías apurarte un poco – Alice mi inseparable amiga, siempre apresurándome en las compras

-Ya… como me queda?

-Wow te ves divina – Rose, siempre halagando como me veía

-Esta bien, me lo llevó – dije entrando nuevamente al probador

Mis amigas Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale, son las chicas más populares del instituto, ellas aceptaban solamente a las personas que eran como ellas, o sea que amaran las compras y que pasarán las 24 horas del día cuidándose el cabello. Si supieran que odio las compras y que en el fondo soy tan diferente a ellas. Ellas eran novias de los dos capitanes de equipos deportivos del instituto. Jasper Whitlock era el capitán del equipo de basketball además de ser el novio de Alice y Emmett Cullen era el capitán del equipo de beisball, novio de Rosalie y mi mejor amigo. Ellos eran lo mas respetado en popularidad y cuando llegue me uní a su grupo.

-Papá ya estoy en casa

-Hola mi pequeña – me saludó cuando llegué a la sala – que tal tú día?

-Horrible, salí nuevamente con las chicas – solo él sabía cuanto detesto las compras

-Bells… porque no dejas de fingir quien no eres? Así podrías ahorrarte tanto disgusto – siempre teníamos la misma plática, pero…

-Papá, ya sabes porqué lo hago. Solo queda un año de instituto y después dejaré de ser tan superficial lo prometo – me sonrío, pero sin alegría.

Solo en casa podía ser yo en realidad, lejos de la ropa a la moda y de aparentar ser quien no era. En casa usaba ropa holgada, amaba cocinar, pero por sobretodo adoraba leer. Siempre fui y seré una alumna aplicada, en Atlanta fui tres años consecutivos campeona en literatura del estado, y en Forks era la segunda mejor alumna de mi generación. Sabía que mis calificaciones labrarían parte de mi futuro y por eso jamás descuide los estudios, para poder quedar en una universidad de prestigio lejos de cada recuerdo de la persona que soy ahora.

Era lunes, la última clase del día estaba punto de terminar, matemáticas la única asignatura que me impedía ser la mejor alumna de la promoción. Sacaba notas horrorosas por más que estudiara. Sonó el timbre y el maestro me llamó a su escritorio.

-Isabella – solo mis maestros me llamaban así – se que eres una alumna ejemplar, pero tus calificaciones en mi materia están cada vez peor – asentí – eres una de las alumnas mas preciadas por el instituto, y queremos que tomes tutorías para subir tus calificaciones

-qué? – yo jamás recibí tutorías y no creía que las necesitara

-lo que has escuchado, recibirás tutorías. Lo que sucede es el instituto necesita tener alumnos sobresalientes para que suba en el ranking de las escuelas mas prestigiosas del estado – lo miré atónita – justo estábamos hablando de ti – le dijo a alguien que estaba parado detrás de mi – Isabella, te presento a tu nuevo tutor… Edward Cullen

Sorprendida como estaba solo pude girarme a verlo, mientras el me veía como siempre lo hacía, sin ninguna emoción. Edward Cullen, el mejor alumno de la promoción todo un niño genio y según mis amigos un nerd. Era el hermano de mi mejor amigo, así que siempre lo veía, pero lo que nadie sabía es que estaba profundamente enamorada de él. La primera vez que lo vi fue irreal, para mi parecía un ángel invocado de mi cielo personal, iba caminando por el estacionamiento del instituto, con su elegancia poco convencional, vestido como típico chico genio, sin importar la moda, pero para mi no importó, porque sus ojos verdes llenaron cada rincón del vacío que sentía. Durante este año, yo solo me animaba a verlo a lo lejos o escuchar como tocaba el piano cuando estaba en su casa. Para mi era el chico perfecto, pero no me animaba a reconocerlo frente a nadie mas.

-Esta bien chicos – el maestro me volvió a la realidad – Edward quiero un reporte semanal de los progresos de Isabella. Las tutorías terminaran cuando yo lo crea pertinente.

-Muy bien maestro – Su voz era tan aterciopelada y dulce que no pude evitar quedar deslumbrada.

-Ahora chicos pueden retirarse

-Esta luego – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

Como un caballero me dejo primero abandonar el salón. El camino al estacionamiento fue silencioso, aún no asimilaba que podría estar con él a solad por un tiempo completamente indefinido; aunque tenía que tener en claro que el no me veía más que una chica más del montón.

-Esto… Isabella – me llamó cuando por fin estábamos fuera

-Bella… puedes llamarme Bella

-Bella – me sonrío de una forma tan traviesa que jamás pensé que lo haría – podríamos empezar mañana?

-Claro – respondí automáticamente – o sea cuando quieras, pero podría ser en mi casa? – quería tenerlo en mi ambiente, en un lugar que me sintiera más cómoda, así por lo menos podría ser yo misma.

-Esta bien, mañana después de clases – solo se despidió de mi de la mano, pero apenas rozo mi mano con la suya sentí una pequeña descarga eléctrica muy placentera recorrer desde mi mano hasta la punta de los pies.

Los días pasaron así, mis clases de matemáticas iban cada vez mejor, cada día aprendía a conocer más a Edward y de apoco el se abrió paso en mi mundo, logrando conocer a la Bella que nadie mas conocía. Al final de unos pocos meses ya eramos amigos, aunque yo quería algo más que su amistad, debía conformarme solo con eso.

-Bells, porque eras así? – me preguntó un día mientras me ayudaba a preparar la cena

-Así como?

-Así como eres – pensó un minuto antes de volver a hablar – me refiero a que, en la escuela eres una chica frívola, pero cuando llegas acá eres completamente distinta – me dijo mientras ponía un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, lo que provocó que mi corazón se acelerará de forma inquietante

-Es un poco difícil de explicar – mi miro muy atento – cuando vivía en Atlanta era una chica tímida y muy introvertida, jamás me interesó la apariencia y solo me interesaban mis estudios. Nunca fui popular y no tenía amigos, pero cuando mamá nos abandonó decidimos venía acá con mi papá. Decidí que empezaría una nueva vida, que dejaría a la Bella de Atlanta atrás y sería la Bella que todo el mundo conoce – tomó mi mano y sentí que estaba en las nubes – pero es difícil saber que nadie te quiere por quien eres sino por lo que aparentas ser.

-Yo soy nadie – me sonrío de la forma que amaba – somos amigos y yo te quiero por ser quien eres – mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando dijo esas palabras, pero de inmediato caí en cuenta que solo me quería como amigos – Bells, en realidad eres una persona maravillosa y debes aprender a quererte como tal. No toda la vida debes fingir ser alguien que no eres solo para que te acepten.

-Gracias Edward – lo abracé y su aroma me dejo atónita, era exquisito – gracias por quererme tal como soy.

A las pocas semanas de empezar a estudiar con Edward, empecé a recibir una rosa. Todos los días a la hora de matemáticas encontraba una rosa roja en mi mesa. Siempre con mensajes distintos pero siempre sin remitente. Los mensajes eran tan dulces como:

"_Gracias por existir", "nunca dejes de sonreír porque iluminas mis días", "Te vez hermosa hoy"_ y muchas cosas más. Estaba tan intrigada por saber quien era el chico que me enviaba tantas rosas que muchas veces hice trampa tratando de saber quien era, pero solo conseguía llegar tarde a clases.

Ya han pasado tres meses desde que empecé mi tutoría con Edward y según el maestro había mejorado notablemente, hasta el punto de tener solo 10 en los exámenes, por lo que terminó las tutorías, pero yo no dejaría que Edward dejara de estar en mi vida. En este tiempo aprendía a conocerlo y estaba irremediablemente enamoradísima de él y sabía que debía jugármela por él, porque lo valía, porque lo quería, porque ya no quería ser la chica frívola, quería ser Isabella Swan, la chica tímida que ama leer y es una chica nerd como dirían los demás. Él hizo que aprendiera a aceptarme y quererme, por eso hoy en nuestra última tutoría me declararía. Solo rogaba a Dios que él sintiera algo por mí.

-Muy bien Bells – dijo cerrando el último libro – oficialmente hemos terminado las tutorías

-Eh… esto… Edward – tenía miedo ¿y si le gusta otra?, no lo podría soportar

-Bells, necesito que me ayudes – me dijo ignorando lo que iba a decirle

-Esta bien, pídeme lo que quieras – siempre le daría lo que quisiera

-Necesito que me acompañes a comprarme ropa nueva – lo mire atónita – Es que… - se ruborizó – invitare a una chica a salir y quiero… - mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, deje de prestarle atención. A él le gustaba una chica, una chica que no era yo… Tonta Bella, como pensaste que un chico como él se fijaría en alguien tan superficial como tú. Quería gritarle en su cara que lo amaba y que no podía salir con esa cualquiera, que me dijera su nombre para buscarla y matarla con mis propias manos, pero después pensé en lo egoísta que sería con él y no lo merecía. Quería que fuera feliz y si su felicidad estaba con aquella chica yo lo ayudaría – y que me dices?

-Esta bien – reprimí las ganas de llorar con una sonrisa tan fingida que no el la creyó – voy por mi bolso y vamos.

-Bells – me llamó mientras subía las escaleras – estas bien?

-Sip – y no pude decir mas.

Después de dos largas horas en el centro comercial, dimos con las prendas perfectas para él, dejando de lado la ropa ñoña, para mostrar a un Edward en todo su esplendor, como él ángel que yo conocía y que tanto amaba. Eran unos jeans desgastados con una polera blanca que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos verdes, su cabello despeinado le daban un toque mas coqueto que lo hacía ver irreal en toda la expresión de la palabra.

Me dejó en casa y le desee suerte con su chica, cuando desapareció por la calle me derrumbé completamente, entre a casa llorando a mares, creo que fue la noche mas dolorosa de mi vida, peor aún que la noche en que Renée se fue. Sentía un vació en mi pecho que nadie sería capaz de llenar.

Al día siguiente, todos comentaban el cambio de Edward Cullen, de chico nerd a chico guapo, las chicas se lo comían con los ojos y los chicos lo fulminaban con la mirada, yo solamente escapé de el todo el día, no quería que me contara como iba su relación con su chica especial. Para arreglar un poco mi día, a primera hora una rosa estaba en mi mesa _"Si quieres conocerme, hoy es tú día de suerte, durante todo el día recibirás rosas las cuales indicaran como llegar a mi"._ Definitivamente si Edward tenía a su chica especial, yo podría intentarlo con mi chico de las rosas, aunque a nadie podría querer tanto como a él, pero merecía ser feliz.

Como lo prometió en la primera nota, en todas las clases recibí una rosa con pequeñas indicaciones, al final del día y al juntar las notas, estas quedaban así:

"_Te espero a las 8 de la noche en un prado a kilómetro y medio de la de tú amigo Emmett. No soy un sicópata, pero si no confías en mi lo entenderé__. Te estaré esperando"_

Sabía que era peligroso, pero de igual forma quería arriesgarme, además quedaba muy cerca de la casa de Emmett y si sucedía algo iría en mi auto inmediatamente para allá. Cuando terminó el día, salí corriendo a casa, para prepararme para mi cita con el chico misterioso. Agradecí enormemente todo lo que había aprendido de Alice y Rose con respecto a maquillaje y peinado, por lo que me coloque un vestido azul, con tirantes delgados que llegaba sobre la rodilla, me maquille suavemente con tonalidades azules y mi cabello lo alise un poco. A eso de las 7:30 salí de casa en mi coche, estaba muerta de nervios y si era Jacob Black, el chico insoportable que me siguió durante meses o tal vez Mike Newton, siempre tratando de entrar en el grupo, estuve a punto de ver a casa, pero algo me dijo que debía estar allí, así que seguí mis instintos, rogando al cielo que no pasara nada malo.

Llegue al prado, y ella bellísimo lleno de flores de colores, pero me sorprendió que habían velas simulando un pasillo y en el centro había una mesa para dos. Habían muchas velas en ese sitio, además de un ramo de rosas sobre la mesa, iba a caminar hacia el centro pero una voz me llamo.

-Bella – esa voz era tan familiar, pero era imposible que fuera el

-Bella – me volvió a llamar, pero esta vez tomo delicadamente mi mano para que me girara a verlo

-Viniste – cerré los ojos pensando que sería un maravilloso sueño – mírame por favor – abrí mis ojos y allí estaba él con la ropa que yo misma había escogido para él.

-Eras tú – las lagrimas de felicidad corrían por mis ojos

-No llores, por favor Bells, no llores – acaricio mi mejilla, para secar mis lagrimas, pero yo sostuve su mano para asegurarme que era real.

-Dime que no es un sueño, que de verdad eres tú mi chico de las rosas, que estas aquí conmigo – lo dije en un susurró mientras el tomaba mi rostro en sus manos.

-Siempre fui yo – me sonrío – siempre he estado enamorado de ti, pero por miedo jamás me acerque, cada vez que estabas en casa trataba no pensar en ti, para no correr a buscarte, en el instituto siempre te ignoré pensando que nunca te fijarías en mi, pero cuando el maestro me asigno tú tutoría, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, estar tiempo contigo era lo que mas añoraba, que fueras mi amiga aunque no fuera popular, pero encontré algo mas valioso, conocí a la verdadera Bella Swan y eso hizo que me enamorara mas de ti, así que trate de conquistarte mandándote flores todos los días y lo conseguí.

-No… no lo conseguiste – le dije y me miró con dolor en sus ojos, agacho la cabeza, pero levante su mentón para mirarlo a los ojos – no lo conseguiste porque siempre he estado enamorada de ti, cuando estaba en tu casa siempre escuchaba como tocabas el piano y soñaba que tocabas para mi, desde la primera vez que te ví me gustaste y con el tiempo me enamoré de ti y las tutorías me ayudaron a acercarme a ti, y ser por lo menos tu amiga – me sonrío con la sonrisa traviesa que amaba tanto – y descubrí al Edward que nadie mas podía ver, y aprendí a amarte mas cada día. Cuando me dijiste que querías invitar a salir a una chica, casi me morí de la tristeza, pero decidí ayudarte porque quería que fueras feliz, es mas quería matar a esa chica – ambos nos reímos – pero cuando vine acá para ver al misterioso chico, solo lo hice para tratar de ser feliz aun que no estuvieras conmigo, pero ahora se que eres tú y no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando se acerco lentamente a mi, rozando su nariz con mi mejilla, sintiendo su aliento en mi boca cuando su nariz rozó la mía. Había pasado tantas noches soñando con este momento y estaba a escasos centímetros de que se volviera realidad. Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, mis manos viajaron a su cuello, mientras nuestros labios se movían sincronizadamente, como sí se pertenecieran. Eran unos labios tan tiernos y dulces que de un momento a otro se tornaron apasionados, cuando su lengua trazó la línea de mi labio superior pidiendo permiso para entrar a explicar cada centímetro de mi boca, nuestras lenguas jugaban mientras el aire se tornaba apremiante. Él termino el beso mientras me abrazaba fuertemente por le cintura.

-Te quiero mi Bells – susurró en mi oído

-Te quiero mi chico de las rosas, y te quiero para siempre en mi vida.

-Eso tenlo por seguro – y nuevamente besó mis labios para sellar la mejor noche de mi vida

**Mi Primer ONE SHOT!**

**ojala les guste y opinen para saber si lo puedo hacer mejor =)**

**besos**


End file.
